Manzanas Podridas
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Para celebrar las fiestas, aquí hay un fic en el que los personajes de Death Note cederán a la tentación de varios pecados XD Por supuesto, casi siempre habrá un castigo...
1. Superbia

Hola! Después de mucho tiempo sin subir nada, traigo un nuevo fic de Death Note, también de siete capítulos En esta ocasión no es una historia completa, sino una serie de one-shots un tanto paródicos en los que uso a los personajes de Death Note para representar cada uno de los siete pecados capitales tan famosos.

Antes que nada, es posible que los personajes estén un poco fuera de su manera de ser habitual, pero os recuerdo que son historias a modo de coña XD He tenido que caricaturizar un poquito a los protas para adaptarlos a las situaciones. Así, podréis ver a un L que come mucho más que el L original o a un Matsuda que es más siniestro de lo que puede parecer XD

En general, este fic viene a ser un regalo para varias personas que ya mencionaré en cada capítulo! Espero que os guste a todos!!

Antes de acabar, dedico este capítulo a **Deraka-senpai**, a la que le he estado dando la lata una temporada diciéndole que iba a dedicarle un fic (aunque lo cierto es que también he estado dándole la lata en general, no sólo con esto XD). Espero que le guste, ya que le cae majo el Sr. Kira... Seguro que coincidirá conmigo en relacionarlo con el pecado por el que empezaré, y es que para Light Yagami no hay otro mejor que _el orgullo_. Ahora veremos como recibe su justo castigo por ello... (risa malvada)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Manzanas Podridas _**

**Capítulo I: Superbia **

_El orgullo o la soberbia es considerado el padre de los otros siete pecados. Se basa en el exceso de estimación propia y el deseo de ser más importante o atractivo que los demás. _

Light Yagami llevaba la friolera de cinco minutos delante del espejo. Y esos cinco minutos enteros los había pasado colocándose y recolocándose el mechón de cabello que caía elegantemente sobre su cara. A los ojos del mundo, ese mechón estaba ahí por simple inercia: sencillamente ese era su estado natural. Pero lo cierto es que nadie sabía que el joven Yagami era capaz de estar hasta una hora delante del espejo trabajando con ese mechón fastidioso.

Por fin, después de mucho intentarlo, consiguió el impecable peinado que siempre lucía: fresco, natural, como si hubiese sido peinado por unas manos divinas. Admiró orgulloso el fruto de su paciencia y esfuerzo. ¡Había quedado arrebatador!

Entonces se oyó una risa a sus espaldas.

- Ryuk ¿se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó sin siquiera girarse para contemplar a su Shinigami particular.

El horrendo Dios de la Muerte parecía más sonriente que de costumbre, y estaba claro que lo que estaba viendo le hacía mucha gracia.

- Ku ku ku... No es nada, chico... ¡Ku ku ku!

Light se volteó indignado ante la mofa de la que se estaba sintiendo víctima.

- ¿Cómo que nada? –en su voz se notó un deje de ira muy impropio de él... pero es que tampoco era propio de él sentirse en evidente inferioridad-. ¡La gente no sé ríe de esa forma sin motivo!

- Ku ku ku... Vale, si quieres te lo digo –dijo el Shinigami aguantando la risa por un momento-. Es que cada vez que te veo hacer eso que haces con tu pelo no puedo evitar reírme... ¡KU KU KU!

- ¿Qué pasa con que me peine? Quiero estar presentable.

Ryuk estalló en una carcajada enormérrima que resonó inaudible en los oídos de todos los habitantes de la residencia Yagami.

- ¡Basta ya! –Light volvió a sentirse como si se estuvieran cachondeando de él-. ¡No tiene gracia!

- Es que... ¡Ku ku ku! Es que... ¡Es que lo que tu haces con el pelo es lo que hacemos los Shinigami cuando vamos a...! –el Dios de la Muerte se calló un instante, luego soltó otra risotada tan fuerte que parecía increíble que sólo los oídos de su humano pudieran detectarla.

La expresión de Light dejó ver un ápice de temor... ¿En qué estaba pensando Ryuk?

- ¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres decir? –preguntó casi escandalizado-. ¿Qué significa pasarse la mano por el pelo en tu mundo?

- Pues... ¡Ku ku ku! Lo hacemos los Shinigami macho cuando... ya sabes... ¡KU KU KU KU! –rió de nuevo-. ¡Si es que no puedo decirlo sin que me venga la risa tonta!

No hacían falta más palabras, había quedado claro el mensaje. El primogénito de los Yagami simplemente salió del cuarto de baño tratando de aparentar indiferencia. A sus espaldas, la presencia invisible de Ryuk aun soltaba alguna que otra risita por lo bajo. No había pasado nada, nadie había dicho nada y Light no se arrepentía de nada.

Pero sin embargo, desde ese día Light Yagami no volvió a invertir más de un minuto en peinarse por las mañanas. Por suerte, la diferencia entre su mechón superperfeccionado y su mechón peinado era tan ínfima que nadie notó nada, así que tampoco se perdió mucho. Por su parte, Ryuk pudo al fin librarse del desesperante calvario que suponía esperar todas las mañanas a que Light creyera que tenía bien el pelo. Ahora además se lo pasaba de fábula viendo la mueca de repulsión que ponía su humano cada vez que se dedicaba escuetamente a esa labor.

"Más sabe el Diablo por viejo que por Diablo", pensaba mientras veía a Light peinarse a toda pastilla.

Porque, evidentemente y nunca mejor dicho, al pobre chico le habían tomado el pelo.

* * *

Y aquí concluye el primero :) 

¿Qué tal para empezar? Dejo a vuestra elección lo de sacar conclusiones sobre lo que hacen los Shinigami con su pelo -.-

XD Si es que me encanta escribir escenas con Ryuk y Light soltándose frases raras mutuamente!


	2. Gula

Segundo capítulo! En el que veremos cuan malo es excederse con las cosas... Sobre todo si lo haces constantemente y no sabes sentarte a la mesa como las personas normales! XD

Se lo dedico a **Sa-Chan**, que adora a L tanto como yo (y miiiiiles de susperfans supergeniales que saben que L es lo más de lo más XDDDD) y acertó al pedirme que le dedicara _la gula_. ¡Espero que te guste y que al menos te haga reír!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II: Gula **

_La gula o glotonería es el apetito desordenado de comer y beber, con el consiguiente consumo excesivo de alimentos o cualquier otra sustancia de la que se abuse. _

Un chico extrañamente sentado en cuclillas sobre una silla engulló lo que quedaba de una caja de bombones de chocolate. Masticó degustando cada una de las ondas de placer registradas por sus papilas gustativas y tragó sin reparo lo que bien podían haber sido cuatro bombones a medio masticar. Acto seguido, cogió una magdalena que tenía guardada en el bolsillo e hizo lo propio con ella.

A Light Yagami (el Gran Kira) no dejaba de resultarle inquietante ese tipo. Por un lado, era su enemigo natural; estaba claro que deseaba ponerlo contra la pared, colocarle unas esposas... ¡y mandarlo a la silla eléctrica! Y por otro lado, Ryuzaki era un tipo inquietante.

Siendo todo lo objetivo que se podía ser ante un chaval que dormía con los ojos abierto; el ser humano que se escondía tras la máscara de L era más bien desagradable. Light, con sus modales de señorito, no concebía que alguien pudiera tener semejantes formas a la mesa... ¡Empezando por que no había mesa!

"Come como un cerdo", pensó el chico, "Y yo tengo que aguantarlo si no quiero que me coja más manía".

- Bien, Yagami –dijo L una vez que había acabado con la tarta de fresas que vino después del bizcocho de moras azucarado-, hablemos de Kira.

- Para eso he venido, Ryuzaki. De hecho, llevo un rato aquí y lo único que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido ver como te nutres.

- Es que esta mañana no he desayunado, estoy dándole vueltas al caso... Y he llegado a conclusiones muy interesantes. Es más, creo que cuando las comparta contigo, ambos tendremos muy claro quien es Kira.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso –dijo Light sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- Es más, creo que mis argumentos son tan racionales que, si por un casual, uno de nosotros fuera Kira, se entregaría en el acto.

- ¿En serio? –está vez, la falta de entusiasmo fue exageradamente intencionada.

- ¡En serio! Bien, empezaré entregándote unos documentos que me facilitó un contacto en... ¡Oh!

La expresión de sorpresa de Ryuzaki no fue sin motivo. Watari, su "mayordomo", había entrado por la puerta con una bandeja plateada en las manos. Sobre esa bandeja, descansaba la caja de bombones más roja y más impecablemente envuelta que Light había visto en su vida.

- Un regalo de "quien-todos-sabemos" por ese asunto "que-todos-conocemos"- dijo Watari presentando el aperitivo-. "Que aproveche", me han dicho.

- ¡Gracias, Watari! –dijo Ryuzaki entusiasmado-. Dales las gracias de mi parte.

Y dicho esto, el anciano de retiró, dejando solos a los dos chicos con la imponente caja de bombones.

- ¿Te importa si posponemos la discusión, Yagami? Es que llevaba una semana esperando esto. Son unos bombones especiales, hecho en Suiza por los mejores maestros chocolateros que existen. Sólo se hacen por encargo, y hasta ahora sólo se los han podido permitir dos de los hombres más ricos del mundo –por primera vez, la expresión indiferente de L pareció tornarse en algo similar a la de una satisfacción puramente egoísta-. Yo seré el tercero...

Si no había más remedio, Light tendría que esperar otra media hora a que su compañero contribuyese a aumentar el nivel de colesterol dentro de su propia sangre. ¿Y después que vendría?

- Este paquete es difícil de abrir... –murmuró L mientras forcejeaba con el envoltorio.

En ese momento, una idea tomó forma en la mente de Light Yagami. No tendría que soportar ninguna discusión estúpida ni ninguna visualización más de Ryuzaki atiborrándose a dulces, iba a ponerse en acción. Sería rastrero y poco ético, así que no había ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

- Ryuzaki, ya que veo que estás emocionado con ese regalo ¿qué te parece si te lo abro yo mientras tu cierras los ojos? Así la sorpresa será mayor. ¡Imagínate la cara que pondrás cuando te encuentres de golpe con un ejército de bombones de primera!

L se lo estuvo pensando unos segundos. Algo en él le decía que no debía fiarse, era su razón pura y lógica... Pero ¿qué demonios? No todos los días se recibían cajas de bombones para millonarios, tenía que celebrarlo de una manera especial. Le tendió la caja a Light y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Oh, no! –exclamó Light pasados unos segundos-. ¿Y los bombones?

Ryuzaki abrió los ojos alarmado. ¡No estaban! Sus bombones especiales no estaban en la caja... ¿Dónde se habían metido?

- ¡Abrí la caja y ya estaba vacía! –relató el joven Yagami con expresión preocupada-. ¡No sé que ha ocurrido!

El chico de la ojeras miró a su alrededor durante apenas unos segundos, como si estuviera buscando algo. Luego se dirigió a su acompañante.

- Abre la boca –ordenó.

Light abrió la boca, mostrando una impecable dentadura y una lengua limpia, ambas sin marcas de chocolate.

- S-supongo que habrá sido un error de la fábrica... Será m-mejor que continuemos nuestra conversación en otro momento...

- Lo lamento de veras, Ryuzaki –dijo Light poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-----

Mientras volvía camino de casa, Light Yagami sonreía maquiavélicamente. De pronto, a sus espaldas se alzó una voz indetectable.

- ¿Sabes? El chocolate no está tan bueno como me esperaba, prefiero las manzanas –dijo el Shinigami mientras tragaba de golpe todo lo que había estado masticando.

- Tranquilo, Ryuk. Tendrás todas las manzanas que quieras cuando lleguemos a casa. ¡Hoy invito yo!

* * *

Otro capítulo que se acaba. Para los simpatizantes de L (como yo): estad tranquilos, Watari le trajo una caja idéntica al día siguiente :)

¿Quién será el siguiente en ser castigado por sus pecados? XD


	3. Luxuria

Sí... La lujuria se parece mucho a la gula, pero es un pecado a parte XD

En esta ocasión veremos una obsesión enfermiza por alguien del sexo opuesto... ¡Pero nada más! Así que si alguien esperaba un capítulo lemon... Pues aquí no hay XD

Se lo dedico a **usagi-hk**, a quién pensaba dedicárselo incluso antes de preguntarle cual quería que le dedicara (casualmente, me respondió que quería _la lujuria _XD). Pues que lo disfrute y que se ría con el desenlace si no me ha quedado demasiado enrevesado! XD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III: Luxuria **

_La lujuria consiste en el uso ilícito o en el apetito desordenado de los placeres carnales. Incluye los pensamientos o deseos obsesivos de naturaleza sexual. _

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, todo el que fuera normal estaba durmiendo en su cama calentito. Pero no era el caso de Misa Amane, que no podía pegar ojo. Estaba obsesionada de mala manera, y lo sabía de sobra. ¡Pero es que le encantaba ese encanto de chico que tenía por novio! Aunque fuera un poco más joven, no importaba. Al fin y al cabo, ella era bajita y de aspecto mucho más infantil. Sólo de pensar en su mirada misteriosa y en su sonrisa enigmática, como si ocultara un secreto inconfesable y peligroso... ¡Light Yagami era su obsesión! El objeto de su perversión, por así decirlo.

Aburrida, la rubia suspiró ante el espejo de su habitación. Ahora, en la "Torre del Ojeras", como la había bautizado en una tarde de hastío, no lo pasaba como le gustaría pasarlo. Cierto es que veía a Light muy a menudo, pero siempre estaba atado a ese repulsivo de Ryuzaki que, aunque se notaba que no era mala persona, la ponía nerviosa con su manía de sentarse como si estuviera empollando un huevo. ¡Deseaba salir de ahí y estar a solas con Light!

- Light... –murmuraba feliz mientras se miraba en el espejo, como si esperara que su reflejo la animara como en una de esas series para adolescentes que le dio por ver una temporada.

Se sentía estúpida en cierto modo... Debería estar durmiendo si quería estar guapa para arrebatarle del todo el corazón a su chico. Pero al mismo tiempo, dormir le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Alzó un puño con dinamismo y exclamó:

- ¡No descansaré tranquila hasta estar segura de que me amas tanto como yo a ti, Light Yagami!

En seguida, bajo la mano y se puso colorada. Estaba claro que no le sentaba bien quedarse despierta hasta esas horas... O quizá es que esa era su forma de ser, a veces resultaba un poco demasiado impulsiva. Le vino a la memoria esa ocasión en al que, estando junto a los esposados Light y Ryuzaki, aprovechó que ambos estaban discutiendo sobre nosequé de un nosecuantos para mira indiscretamente a su chico. No tenía nada de malo, de acuerdo. ¡Al fin y al cabo era su novio! Pero... la propia Misa se dio cuenta en el momento en que lo hizo que no lo estaba mirando de una manera sana. Menos mal que Light nunca descubrió la expresión del rostro de la chica mientras lo contemplaba ese día.

"Seguro que parecía que iba a saltar encima de él en cualquier momento para devorarlo", pensó la chica, un poco arrepentida, pero a la vez con una sonrisa pícara, "Espero que nadie se diera cuenta", añadió enseguida. Misa solía engañarse haciéndose creer a sí misma que nadie se había fijado en ella aquella tarde... Pero lo cierto es que sabía que, durante unos segundos, Ryuzaki la miró sorprendido. Sólo fue un vistazo fugaz, en el acto, el moreno retomó la conversación con el joven Yagami. Pero Misa estaba segura de que Ryuzaki se había fijado perfectamente en su mirada... Lo cual la hacía sentir algo de vergüenza.

- ¡Pero no importa! –volvió a gritar en otro de sus arrebatos de pasión pueril-. Ahora lo que tiene que preocuparme no es quién me vio hacer qué, sino quién me va a ver tan fabulosa como soy... –murmuró con un deje coqueto.

Quería dejar a Light con la boca abierta. Por desgracia, él no era como Ryuzaki, que seguro que se le caía la baba con nada.

"Con esa cara que tiene...", pensaba, "¡Light es mucho más sutil! Necesitaría usar todos mis encantos (que no son pocos) para camelármelo en condiciones". Mientras la chica divagaba ensimismada, se fue quitando el pijama negro que llevaba. No podía esperar más, quería elegir en ese momento la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente. "Sí...", pensó con traviesas intenciones, "Nada más darme los buenos días, Light va a caer a mis pies. Voy a cuidar hasta el último detalle de mi aspecto". La rubia soltó una risita juguetona ante lo "diabólico" de su plan maestro.

Durante una hora, estuvo probándose distintos modelitos de su armario. Primero tomó un chándal rojo y blanco con cierre de cremallera. Su cara de niña pequeña casaba bien con él, y la hacía parecer joven y enérgica...

- ¡Pero no quiero parecer una niña!

Le siguieron varios modelos de "Gothic Lolita" como los que acostumbraba a vestir a veces.

- Iba así vestida cuando nos conocimos –susurró en su monólogo nocturno-. Pero no sé...

Trató de completar el modelo con chaquetas negras, faldas de encaje oscuras, tops de distintos tipos, incluso con un sinfín de complementos: collares de crucifijo, pulseras, guantes sin dedos que le llegaban casi hasta las axilas... ¡Pero nada le acaba de cuadrar! Le faltaba algo...

También probó distintos peinados. Posó delante del espejo con el pelo suelto, en una cola de caballo, alborotado... Pero decidió que, en ese aspecto, le gustaban más sus coletitas clásicas. El maquillaje también le pareció importante, así que se entretuvo por lo menos una hora con distintas combinaciones de colores y efectos.

- ¿Los labios rojos o negros?- no se decidía-. ¿O quizá rosa?

Así, desvistiéndose y vistiéndose, posando y jugueteando con los complementos, estuvo casi toda la noche. Al fin, poco antes de que el sol asomara por la ventana de la habitación, la chica cayó rendida sobre la cama. Había sido una noche entretenida, aunque infructífera. Pero al menos, Misa Amane había conseguido distraerse de su aburrido insomnio. Ahora dormía plácidamente, vestida con la última ropa que se había probado y con sus blondos cabellos sobre el colchón. Inocente, tranquila, como un ángel de verdad.

-----

En la sala de monitores del moderno edificio, Light Yagami dormitaba acurrucado en una silla de espaldas a la luz de las pantallas. De su muñeca partía un fino cable blanco que desembocaba en la de otro chico, moreno y con grandes ojeras.

Ryuzaki se encontraba paralizado ante los monitores, con la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos abiertos de par en par y, por primera vez en muchos años, sentado como una persona normal "por razones de peso".

* * *

¿L estaba mirando la escena a propósito o fue por casualidad? Lo dejo a vuestra elección, porque yo tampoco estoy muy seguro XD

Sólo sé que Misa nunca será consciente de ello. Pobrecita ¿a quién se le ocurre quitarse y ponerse ropa sin parar en un sitio en el que se sabe que hay cámaras? XD


	4. Invidia

Aquí está el famoso capi del que hablé en el que Matsuda se "descontrola" en cierto modo XD Lamento no haber podido hacer un fic no un Matsuda en toda su gloria... Pero por exigencias del guión, he tenido que volverlo un poco "ossuro"... Aunque, como es Matsuda, sólo es "ridículamente oscuro", tranquilos XD

El pobre despierta un día como todos lo hemos hecho más de una vez: enfadados sin saber exactamente el motivo. Lo que lo llevará a corromper su alma inmaculada (porque Matsuda de por sí no es una persona muy pecaminosa, admitámoslo XD).

Se lo dedico a **Aryblack**, que me dio a elegir entre Mello, Near, L y Matsuda... Pero como no había pensando en hacer ningún capi de Matsuda, pues lo hice por ella, que me gustó la idea de "ponerlo a pecar" XD Espero que te guste, perdona si me he cargado el personaje!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV: Invidia **

_La envidia es un sentimiento basado en el intenso deseo de tener algo poseído por otro, aunque no va siempre ligado al afán de privar a los demás de sus pertenencias. _

Matsuda siempre había sido un personajillo ridículo por partida doble. En primer lugar, era ridículo porque tampoco es que llamara demasiado la atención de por sí. Y en segundo lugar, lo era porque trataba de compensar lo otro siendo ridículamente inoportuno. Como resultado, Matsuda era ese primo lejano que todos tenemos y al que nadie suele ver más que en las fiestas. Está bien para hablar con él un rato y reírse de sus chistes, pero si uno lo ve todos los días con todas sus facetas, acabaría cansando.

Al menos así es como Light Yagami veía a su compañero del Caso Kira: "ese tío que está en el fondo y que hace chistes sin meterse demasiado en medio". Lo aceptaba como algo con lo que tenía que cargar, y le daba igual mientras no supusiera una molestia. ¡Pero era el bueno de Matsuda! Él nunca sería una molestia, era demasiado plano para ser siquiera un estorbo...

-----

¡Matsuda estaba más que molesto! Aquel día, delante de todos, no luciría su sonrisa habitual ni seguiría contando sus chistes malos de siempre. ¡Desde luego que no!

¿El motivo? No necesitaba motivo... Es decir, nadie tenía la culpa. ¡Claro! Nadie tenía la culpa de que todo el mundo aplaudiera las deducciones de Súper Light Yagami como si fueran descubrimientos asombrosos. Nadie tenía la culpa de que el señor Soichiro casi no le hiciera caso, y en cambio al bueno de su hijo lo tuviera en cuenta hasta para que le diera permiso para ir al baño... ¡Nadie tenía la culpa de que Misa Amane estuviera tan obsesionada con ese crío que no pudiese siquiera dedicarle unos minutos a un fan! Porque Matsuda era un fan. ¡Uno muy grande!

Y era curioso, porque hasta aquel día no había sentido nada parecido. Su paso por la vida era invariablemente sin pena ni gloria. ¡Y le daba igual! Pero esa mañana se había despertado de una manera muy impropia: harto. Harto de ser el pelele que todos pensaban que era. Harto de estar destinado a ser un secundario en la última viñeta de la página más olvidada del tebeo más aburrido del mundo.

"Menos mal que mi vida no es un manga", pensaba mientras se afeitaba al poco de levantarse, "Si no el protagonista sería él, como no...".

Pero ese día iba a ser distinto, claro que sí. Ya podía presentarse Light con su supercerebro, su supernovia superfamosa, y su superpeinado al que no necesitaba dedicarle horas y horas para que quedara perfecto.

"¡Porque hoy voy a sobresalir!", se decía al acabar de vestirse. Toda su vida había sido tan... ¿superflua? No recordaba la última vez que hizo algo importante, o al menos tan importante como lo que hacía Light Yagami... ¿Y por qué dejarlo ahí? El resto de sus compañeros también gozaban de más privilegios que él. "Creen que sólo sirvo para fingir mi propia muerte", el hombre rememoró aquel episodio tan traumático, "¡Como si uno no pudiera meter la pata...! Si es que sólo me ven como un cebo...", estaba realmente indignado.

Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más despierto. Ahora lo veía todo: se aprovechaban de él. Los demás lo tenían todo y él iba a acabar siendo el "chico de los recados" o algo así. ¡Pero estaba contento! Contento porque se había dado cuenta a tiempo, no viviría más en esa ignorancia alegre que lo tenía prisionero. Le pondría las cosas bien claras a todos los que trabajaban con él en el Caso Kira: "¡Soy tan importante como el que más!". Porque lo era, y lo sabía. Iban a tener que...

- ¿Va todo bien, Matsuda? –preguntó Light Yagami, atado a la muñeca de un chico que se sentaba en cuclillas.

- Eh... sí... –carraspeó un poco-. Verás Light, hay algo que quiero comentarte. Estoy un poco enf...

- Oye Matsuda. ¿Puedes acercarme la tarta que está en esa mesilla? –pidió Ryuzaki.

- N-naturalmente... Verás, lo que quería decir es...

- ¡Matsu! –lo llamó una chica rubia que acababa de entrar-. No distraigas mucho a Light que necesita concentrarse. ¿A que sí? –Misa prácticamente se tiró encima del susodicho.

- Misa... así no me concentro –dijo Light un poco incómodo.

- Eh... –intentó decir Matsuda.

- ¡Claro que te puedes concentrar conmigo encima!

- Chicos... –probó una vez más.

- ¿Alguien me puede pasar una tableta de chocolate?

- ¡No, no puedo pensar con una chica subida en mis rodillas!

- Yo...

- Nadie me trae el chocolate...

Ante tal espectáculo, Matsuda no puedo soportarlo más... "¡A la mierda!"

- ¿Os sabéis ese el ciego y el sordo que entran en una función de títeres? –dijo, sonriendo como siempre lo había hecho.

- ¿Y mi chocolate?

"Vale, está claro que soy un secundario", pensó tranquilo, "Pero al menos no soy una loca que se sube encima de la gente, ni un tragaldabas o un frígido al que acosa su propia novia...". Sonrió aun más. "Ya tendré tiempo que ganar protagonismo... Y si no, siempre puedo meterme a humorista".

- Ya sin bromas, quiero el chocolate...

* * *

Pobre L... Que alguien le traiga su chocolate ¡maldita sea! XDDD

Bien, como veis, Matsuda no ha sido castigado. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque ha vuelto a ser el Matsuda inocente y tontorrón de siempre, su naturaleza lo ha salvado pose dramática Un día tengo que hacer un buen fic de coña con este personaje, que al pobre no lo he explotado en el sentido en el que se merece XD


	5. Ira

Un fic en el que rescato cierto escenario y a cierto personaje de cierto fic pretérito XD Algo en plan "Las aventuras del pequeño Mello".

En esta ocasión, no estoy muy seguro de quién es el castigado, pero hay castigos, sí que los hay XD

Se lo dedico a **Cris**, que no sé como anda con Death Note, pero seguro que le hace mucha gracia la idea en sí y el concepto de "malo maloso" del prota del capítulo XD Ahora caigo en que talvez te hubiera gustado más _la lujuria_... Pero no es tan divertido como este, ya lo verás XD A mí me gusta especialmente :P

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V: Ira **

_La ira es la pasión del alma que causa indignación y enojo descontrolados o deseo de venganza. _

- ¿Me lo sostienes un momento? Es que voy a ir al baño y no tengo donde guardarlo.

Mello agarró el cigarrillo que le tendió Matt y lo miró con indiferencia.

- Vale, pero no tardes... –comentó sin ganas.

Pero, como el rubio se había temido, Matt tardó más de lo habitual. Probablemente se había entretenido con su videojuego de las narices... Siempre la pasaba lo mismo. Mello, para no montar en cólera, se entretuvo contemplando el cilindro blanco que tenía entre sus dedos. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que llevaba muchos años esperando un momento como ese... ¿Venganza?

-----

- Bien, niños –dijo el señor Sanders a su clase de la unidad de parvulario-. Llevamos toda la mañana trabajando con problemas de nivel superior. Creo que nos merecemos un descanso. ¡Hora de la siesta!

Los jóvenes genios de _The Wammy's House_ sacaron sus esteras de los armarios de material escolar. Cada miércoles a esa hora, el señor Sanders abandonaba la clase y dejaba a los alumnos con su siesta habitual. Cuando volvía, recompensaba con una Estrellita Dorada al niño que durmiera más apaciblemente. No hacía falta ser L para darse cuenta de quién era el que siempre se hacía con la estrella de marras.

- ¡_Maddito Nead_! –murmuró un joven Mello, mosqueadado como un demonio.

Hacía poco que se le había caído uno de los dientes de leche, concretamente un incisivo, lo que hacía que sonara un tanto raro al hablar. Ahora, mientras colocaba su estera negra con cruces blancas en el suelo, miraba a Near al otro lado de la clase.

- _Ziempde_ el _mejod_ en todo –dijo mientras se acurrucaba en sus mantas-. "_Nead dezponde_ bien a _todaz_ las _pdeguntaz_", "_Nead_ no _ze_ equivoca nunca", "_Nead_ no _dize padabdotas_", "_Nead_ no _duedme _con _cada_ de _pzicópata_"... ¡_Eztoy hadto_!

Mientras la clase dormitaba tranquila, Mello se quedó mirando el techo pensativo. "Sería genial si pudiera llevarme una Estrellita Dorada al menos una vez...", pensaba, "Pero no puedo competir con don Perfecto". El rubio se levantó para contemplar a su rival en la distancia. Dormía como un adorable bebé, acurrucado con total suavidad y dulzura con el pulgar metido en la boca y abrazado a un tren de juguete.

- Me pone _enfedmo_... –dijo con una mirada llena de resentimiento. De pronto, su expresión cambió a otra de maquiavélica alegría-. _Pedo adgo_ me _dize_ que hoy no _zedaz_ el que _ze_ lleve la _Eztdellita Dodada_, amigo mío...

El pequeño Mello sacó de su bolsillo un rotulador negro, de esos que no se borraban hasta después de cuatro baños consecutivos.

- El _cdimen pedfecto_ –murmuró para sí mismo-. _Zólo_ tengo que _id hazia_ él, _pintadde_ _cozaz feaz_ en la _cada_ y _vodver_ a mi camita a _dodmid_ como un niño bueno –la mellada sonrisa de Mello creció en intensidad-. Nadie _zabrá_ nunca quién...

- Oye, Mello...

- ¡AAAAH!

El rubio se giró sobresaltado para ver a su compañero Matt.

- ¡Matt! –exclamó- ¿Tú también _eztáz_ aquí?

- Pues, claro. ¿De qué ibas a conocerme si no?

- _Zí_... _Zupongo_ que tiene _zu_ lógica...

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en tu misión? Se me da muy bien vigilar por si alguien te espía sin que te des cuenta.

- No, _gdaziaz_. Ya me _bazto zolo_... –Mello no veía con buenos ojos la intromisión de ese incordio de su compañero.

El chico avanzó con seguridad por entre las hileras de cuerpos infantiles. Su objetivo estaba más allá de la caja de juguetes educativos, justo a la izquierda de la estantería de los libros didácticos. Por fin, después de medio pisar la melena de una niña rubia, Mello se situó delante de Near.

- Vaya, vaya, _zeñod Nead_. Qué mono _ez uzted_ ¿_veddad_? _Vedemoz_ cuanto tiempo _zigue ziéndolo_...

- ¡Ostras, Mello! –se oyó a su espalda-. Ya sé a quién me recuerdas hablando así. ¡Al Pato Lucas! Tienes la misma cara y todo... ¡Sí, precisamente esa con la que me estás mirando ahora! Esa cara de malo que...

- Matt... ¡_Edez_ un _pezado_, _zo pezado_, que _canzas hazta_ a los _pezadoz_!

Ante esto, Matt se quedó cortado y asomaron un par de lágrimas por sus ojos infantiles.

- ¡Creía que éramos socios!

- ¡Lo _cdeedías_ tú! Vete a _tomad_ viento _fdezco_ ya, anda. Tú y yo nunca _tdabajademos juntoz_. ¿Me _oyez_?

- T-te oigo... –dijo Matt al borde del llanto.

- Y _ahoda_ déjame _tdanquilo mientraz_ le robo la _Eztrellita Dodada_ a _ezte_ ángel caído.

Mello se volvió hacia Near ignorando a su compañero. Ahora iba a hacerlo... ¡Iba a garabatear obscenidades en su estera y en su pijama! Y, claro... ¡Le llenaría la cara de palabrotas y dibujos feos! Contempló excitado el rostro angelical del chico de cabellos blancos. Muy pronto estaría mancillado. Al fin... la venganza... Lo miro más y más de cerca, quería sentir su putrefactamente pura respiración de criajo...

En ese momento, Mello notó como algo lo empujaba por la espalda, haciendo que (literalmente) se diera de morros con su enemigo natural. Enseguida se levantó horrorizado y a punto estuvo de echarse llorar como el niño que era. Sólo alcanzó a ver a Matt a su lado, sonriendo con malicia, justo antes de desmayarse de la impresión.

- Oh... lo siento...

-----

- Ya he vuelto –dijo Matt mientras tomaba el cigarro de la manos de Mello.

El rubio se limitó a mirar a su compañero con una de esas sonrisas despiadadas que sólo se consiguen tras años de práctica.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó Matt desconcertado mientras daba una calada- ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

- Nada, nada –dijo al borde de la carcajada-. ¡Disfruta de tu cigarro!

- ¿M-mi cigarro? –Matt miró lo que parecía un cigarro normal y corriente- ¿Le has hecho algo? –preguntó con la duda metida en el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué le voy a hacer? –dijo Mello mientras se alejaba, riendo como un descosido- ¡Ni que fuéramos críos!

- No... ¡Hablo en serio!

"Al menos así conseguí mi Estrellita Dorada", pensó el rubio, "Quién iba a decir que me ponía tan mono estando inconsciente...".

* * *

¡Otro "se acabó"!

De nuevo, especulad con libertad sobre el cigarro de Matt, nunca sabremos lo que hizo Mello con él XD


	6. Avaritia

Hace tiempo traté de escribir (aunque parezca descabellado) un fanfic en plan serio con este argumento XD Y me quedó realmente inquietante... Tanto que me ponía nervioso al releerlo O.o Así que lo escondí en el rincón más inaccesible de mi ordenador y me prometí que no lo retomaría... Pero ahora, con una base humorística, la historia se vuelve más amena y no me causa pesadillas XD El pobre Near aprenderá que no se puede tener todo en esta vida... O al menos dentro de la misma habitación!

Se lo dedico a** Isara**, que tengo que dedicarle algo ¡por Dios! Y a ver si acaba el dibujo que le encargué hace tiempo, que estoy deseando verlo XD Tampoco sé cómo irás tú con Death Note, chica... Pero espero que puedas leer esto :)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VI: Avaritia **

_La avaricia o codicia es el afán desordenado de poseer y adquirir riquezas materiales para atesorarlas. _

El Robot Espacial N.I.A-7 inspeccionó su numerosa Flota Intergaláctica.

- ¡Todo en orden! –declaró.

Centenares de muñecos articulados, un millar de piezas de lego entrenadas para matar en combate y misiles y cohetes apilados hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

- ¿Sabéis por qué estamos aquí, soldados?

La primera fila, compuesta por dinosaurios de plástico, exclamó:

- ¡Para luchar contra el Malvado Emperador Killer, señor!

Un grupo de muñecas de trapo aplaudió, y los animales de cartón se revolucionaron nada más oír el nombre de "Killer".

- En efecto, Hordas del Jurásico. Nuestra misión es infiltrarnos en el territorio de Killer, pasar a sus aliados a nuestro bando y derrotarle de la forma más humillante posible – la carcasa albina del robot reflejó elegantemente la luz que lo iluminaba.

Todo el ejército estalló en vítores y gritos de júbilo, iban a ganar esa batalla. No sólo eran las tropas definitivas de la lucha contra el Reino del Terror de Killer, sino que su líder, el Robot Espacial Nanotrón de Inteligencia Artificial, era el mejor. Él los guiaría hacía la victoria.

- Pero señor... –preguntó una peonza solitaria-. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir contra Killer? E-es decir... ¿Qué nos ha hecho?

Entre el ejército se oyeron comentarios cargados de vergüenza: "¡Que insensato!", "¿Este es nuevo aquí?", "¡Que lo echen a la caja de juguetes viejos!". El N.I.A.-7 se limitó a acercar su rostro metálico a la peonza.

- ¿Sabes quién era el Emperador Elezaki?

La peonza giró sobre si misma como gesto de negación.

- Era un monarca que velaba por la paz del universo. Estuvo luchando contra Killer desde que este surgió de las sombras hará ya más de mil años. Elezaki nunca perdió una batalla... Excepto esa –el robot alzó su poderoso cuerpo artificial ante todo su ejército-. ¡Fue engañado y destruido por Killer! Y eso es algo que jamás le perdonaré...

Nuevamente, el ejército aplaudió a su líder.

- ¡Partamos a la batalla! –gritó mientras levantaba una espada de plástico-. ¡Por un mundo mejor!

Los juguetes se movilizaron en el acto, desplegando toda su envergadura por la moqueta de batalla.

"No serán suficientes", pensó N.I.A.-7, "Habrá que traer más".

Nuevas tropas de guerra se sumaron al batallón: peluches, aviones y hasta disfraces de Halloween.

- ¡Siguen sin ser suficientes! Las tropas de Killer podrán con nosotros.

Toda una colección de cromos se situó entre las filas de soldados. Figuritas de plástico y adornos de Navidad llenaban los huecos que quedaban.

- ¡Aun queda sitio para más!

Una columna de muñecas rusas y de marionetas se situó como pudo. La siguieron un sinfín de muñecos hechos de alambre y papel de aluminio que el propio N.I.A.-7 había improvisado al momento.

- ¡Seguro que todavía podéis ser más!

Coches, muñecos transformables.

- ¡Más, más!

Uno de esos muñecos llorones acompañado por todos sus complementos.

- ¡Quiero más!

Indios y vaqueros de plástico, con caballos y ganado incluido.

- ¡Killer nos machacará si no sois más!

Tazas de animales y borradores de colores.

- ¡Más, más, m...!

-----

- Eso ha tenido que doler... –exclamó un hombre mirando a la montaña de juguetes caídos.

De entre el montón de peluches y trenes en miniatura, emergió un niño con el pelo blanco y la mirada cansada.

- Near ¿estás bien? –le preguntaron.

- Sí, sí. Perfectamente –dijo tratando de quitarse de encima un cachalote de peluche que lo estaba asfixiando.

- ¿En qué pensabas cuando te pusiste a amontonar todos esos juguetes? –lo ayudaron a salir, levantando el ya mencionado peluche entre dos hombres.

El chico miró a su compañero con la misma cara de indiferencia de siempre. No parecía alterado por la mole de juguetes que acababa de caerle encima.

- Sólo planeaba una estrategia para el Caso Kira, pero creo que me emocioné más de la cuenta.

- ¿Una estrategia? –le preguntaron con escepticismo-. Si tú lo dices...

- Sí, yo lo digo.

En menos de diez minutos, no quedaba ni un sólo juguete en el suelo. Sólo un cohete espacial pequeño que ahora volaba sostenido por la mano de su dueño. Near estaba en el suelo, pensando en lo que había aprendido ese día y en como aplicarlo a futuras deducciones.

"Decidido", se dijo, "A partir de ahora, usaré marionetas de dedo".

* * *

Y esa es la historia de porque Near usaba sin parar esas horribles marionetas de dedo sospechosamente parecidas a las personas a la que representaban XD De no habérsele caído esa montaña encima, el final de la serie hubiera sido totalmente distinto, os lo digo yo.


	7. Acidia

Para acabar, el pecado de los pecados: _la pereza_ XD La tienen los perezosos, algunos pokémon, ciertos villanos de ciertas series shonen y... ¡los Shinigami! Que son vagos entre los vagos, en serio. Veremos ahora en qué desemboca eso, porque hasta os Dioses de la Muerte pueden salir mal parados XD

Como es un fic con muchos protas (todos originales XD) se lo dedico a tres personas y así me quito de encima sus regalos -.- **Rayger**, **Capitán Mandarina** y **Jackor**... ¡Más os vale que os guste! XDDDDDD Al menos leedlo ¿no? U

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Acidia **

_La pereza es el sentimiento de desgana y descuido ante las obligaciones y deberes. Se la considera la madre de todos los pecados... y como madre, merece un respeto. _

- Pongo cuatro y subo la apuesta a nueve.

- ¡Eso no vale! Ya conoces las reglas, hasta que no vayamos por la centésima tirada no puedes subir tanto la apuesta.

- Vale, entonces paso...

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban jugando a ese juego absurdo? Lo cierto es que ni les importaba. Los Shinigami vivían aburridos en su mundo, sin más preocupación que la de no perder sus Cuadernos de Muerte y poco más... Pero ahora, por los tiempos que corrían, el Mundo de los Shinigami se había vuelto más aburrido de lo que jamás había llegado a ser con anterioridad. Antes al menos era posible echar un vistazo a cierto universo paralelo... Ahora ni eso.

- Oíd, tíos–dijo un ser de apariencia esquelética-¿os acordáis de los humanos?

Un Shinigami grandote que acababa de tirar tres pequeñas calaveras alzó una ceja extrañado.

- ¿Los humanos? –preguntó con un deje de fastidio ante la mala suerte que había tenido con la jugada-. ¿Hablas de esos bichitos que se morían con nada?

- Sí, esos que eran todos iguales.

- ¡Hia hia hia hia! –rió un Dios de la Muerte que guardaba un asombroso parecido con una hiena-. ¡Cómo olvidarlos! Esas cosas eran la monda. Me encantaba cuando se mataban entre ellos... ¡Y lo hacían tan a menudo!

- Demasiado a menudo, por lo visto –añadió una especie de árbol humanoide-. Y a todo esto ¿cuánto hace que se acabó su mundo?

El Shinigami esqueleto se llevó una de sus tres manos a la barbilla y adoptó una expresión pensativa durante un momento.

- Pues... Creo que fue hará unos dos o tres mil años... Pero no llevo la cuenta, así que no os fiéis demasiado.

- No, yo creo que fue hace más tiempo. ¡Hia hia hia! –corrigió la criatura parecida a una hiena-. ¡Seguro que se mataron entre ellos!

- Ya llevamos cien tiradas... –murmuró el grandullón, consciente de que nadie le hizo caso.

- Eso les pasa por no ser eternos... ¡Deberían aprender de nosotros! –declaró el árbol.

- ¡Hia hia hia! Ya es demasiado tarde ¿no crees? –dijo la hiena, tratando de controlar sus carcajadas.

- Sí, pero de todos modos deberían aprender de nosotros.

- ¡HIA HIA HIA HIA!

Los Dioses de la Muerte estuvieron un rato en silencio. Por fin, después de cuatro tiradas infructíferas, el Shinigami gigantesco habló.

- Creo que lo llamaban "entropía" o algo así. Sencillamente, su universo se apagó...

- Menos mal que aquí no tenemos de esas cosas... Tu turno –señaló el árbol.

- Ya, ya... –dijo el esqueleto-. Por cierto¿alguien sabe para que servían?

Los tres Shinigami lo miraron extrañados.

- Ah ¿pero servían para algo? –preguntó el grande.

- ¡Hia hia hia! Yo siempre creí que estaban para que pudiéramos reírnos de ellos.

- Yo siempre los imaginé como una especie de adorno macabro que alguien había puesto para fastidiar... –contó el árbol.

- Es que creo que nos servían para algo... Tal vez no fuera nada importante, pero tenían su cometido.

El Shinigami arboláceo le dedicó un gesto comprensivo.

- Venga, no te comas el tarro. ¡Ni que fuera el fin del mundo porque no te acuerdes de para que servían esos bichos!

- Sí, tienes razón –dentro de lo que cabía, el Shinigami "sonrió"-. ¿Llevamos ya cien tiradas?

- Hace rato –dijo el grande.

- ¡Pues subo mi apuesta!

- ¡Hia hia hia!

Los Shinigami siguieron sumidos en su partida, sin darse cuenta de que, poco a poco, fueron deshaciéndose en un montón de polvo gris que pasó a formar parte del sucio suelo de su mundo imperecedero.

* * *

Y con eso concluye _"Manzanas Podridas"_. Todo en orden y bien recogidito. Habéis podido ver lo que se esconde detrás de muchos de vuestros queridos protas de Death Note, aunque (naturalmente) el increíble Ryuk no ha salido mal parado en ninguna de las historias (ni siquiera en esta última, porque él se había mudado a otro universo años ha XD). Lo que nos da una valiosa lección: si eres Ryuk puedes pecar, porque nunca, nunca, nunca pagarás por ello XD ¿Acaso no es ese el mensaje de Death Note? Pensadlo bien... (risa malvada)

¡Y Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo!


End file.
